


For Being Wonderful

by jalex813



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex813/pseuds/jalex813
Summary: Maya won’t lose Carina. Carina never planned on it.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 14
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

Maya could swear she felt her heart crack in half as she watched Carina walk out of her office without even looking back.  
  


She knew she had no right to be sad. She’d just screamed in the woman’s face, all to perpetuate what she knew deep down was a lie - one that had destroyed so many aspects of her life and now finally, her relationship with the doctor.

It was only a matter of time, she thought. From the moment they’d met at the bar that night she knew she’d somehow find a way to mess things up. Hell, she almost had so many times but Carina, bless her, kept coming back for some reason.

But she’d warned Maya. She warned her she wasn’t in the habit of fixing broken people and now the captain had finally proven that she was, in fact, broken beyond repair. Even for the beautiful doctor who had slowly started piecing her back together.

_ This is what you deserve. She was always too good for you. _

If it was possible, that thought broke her heart even more but she knew that it was true. Carina was sweet and patient and understanding. Everything she wasn’t and would never be. 

She tried though. 

God, she really tried to be good enough for her. 

But it didn’t matter. It was inevitable that she’d fuck it up. That she’d push away the one person who ever made her  want to try to be better. 

And now here she was. Crying. Heart broken. And alone. 

Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to stop feeling bad for herself, to get herself together and go home. 

As she began to gather her things, her eyes landed on her phone which she’d neglected all day. The device lit up as she picked it up and her breath hitched when she saw she had a message from Carina.

Without even thinking she swiped it open as quickly as she could only to see that it was from hours earlier. 

She sighed, chastising herself a bit for getting her hopes up before reading the message.

_ Ciao, Bella. Sorry I ran out so quickly before. I didn’t want to intrude on time between you and mama. I know you have a busy day, but I just wanted to say I’m thinking about you and I can’t wait to see you tonight and hopefully NOT get interrupted this time ;) Have a great day, belissima!  _

Her heart broke all over again.

How was this woman so amazing? And more importantly, how could  _ she _ have been so ungodly stupid to push her away? 

_ Fuck this. I won’t lose her. I can’t. _

Dropping her stuff, she grabbed a change of clothes, shed her uniform and high-tailed it out of the station.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Carina’s apartment door and her anxiety was beginning to kick in.

_ What am I doing? She doesn’t want to see me. I just screamed at her for Christ sakes! I should have called. Or texted at least before just showing up! God, Maya how do you manage to - _

Her thoughts came today a screeching halt as the apartment door in front of her suddenly opened.

Carina was standing before her in the entryway, garbage bag in hand, donning a baggy t-shirt and shorts way too short to even be considered shorts. She looked positively dumbfounded. 

“Maya?”

“Hi.” It was all she could manage to get out.

_ Great opening line, Bishop. You’re really nailing this. _

Carina continued to look at her expectantly.

“What are you doing here?” the doctor asked softly as the firefighter struggled to find her words.

_ Literally, Maya just say something. Any words will do! _

“I ... I just needed to see you, uh talk to you,” she said meekly, looking down at her feet. She doubted she’d be able to meet the brunette’s eyes without completely breaking down.

She held her breath waiting for Carina to tell her to leave, but instead she felt the doctor take a step closer to her. 

Delicate fingers lifted her chin up to meet the gaze of the gorgeous Italian and Maya’s breath nearly caught in her throat when she looked into her deep brown eyes.

“Go inside. I just have to take out the trash, I’ll be right back,” she instructed.

Maya nodded dumbly and watched as she made her way down the hall. 

_ Those legs are just - Christ, snap out of it, Bishop! _

Slowly she made her way into Carina’s apartment and stood awkwardly in the entrance, awaiting the doctor’s return. 

She returned only a couple seconds later and chuckled softly at the obviously uncomfortable captain.

“Maya, I know you know where the couch is. You don’t have to stand here like a stranger.”

“Oh I just ... I didn’t want to assume -“

“Come on. Come sit,” Carina said, softly taking her hand and leading her to the living room. She collapsed comfortably on the couch but Maya continued to stand. “Maya ... seriously. Sit with me.”

She nodded awkwardly and slowly sat down on the edge of the couch, making sure to keep enough distance between herself and the brunette.

“Carina, I’m so sorry. What happened back at the station ... I was so wrong,” she said finally.

“Maya-“

“Please don’t tell me it’s okay because it’s not,” she interrupted. “It’s not ... It’s not okay for me to yell at you when you’re only trying to help. It’s not okay for me to push you away when you’ve been nothing but wonderful to me. I just ... that stuff with my dad ... it’s not easy to talk about or even think about so when it comes up ... I lash out and it’s wrong and I’m not trying to make excuses I’m just ... I just need you to know how sorry I am ... I know you probably want nothing to do with me right now and I understand if you want me to leave but ... I just needed to tell you. I know I don’t deserve another chance but ... I care about you so much and I don’t want to lose you.”

Her hands were shaking, and as those last words left her mouth she chanced a look up at Carina. 

Her eyes were glassy and full of warmth and to Maya’s surprise she had a faint smile on her lips.

“Bella, you’re not going to lose me,” she said, scooting closer to the blonde and taking a hand in hers.

“But ... I yelled at you ... you left-“

“To give you space,” Carina clarifies. “Not because I wanted to end things ... piccola, I know you. I know that you need your own time to work through things. I’m so sorry if you thought I was walking out on you.” 

“Please don’t apologize to me,” Maya said as tears began to slide down her cheeks. The doctor moved even closer and cupped her cheeks, wiping them away. “I’m the one who needs to apologize to-“

“And you already did,” Carina interrupted, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “And you’re totally forgiven. So no more crying, okay?”

“So you don’t want to breakup with me?” the captain asked, still in disbelief.

“Bella, no ... not at all,” the doctor replied, bumping their noses together.

Maya smiled widely, shifting her body so she was facing the brunette completely and leaning into her touch. 

She could hardly believe how warm Carina was being towards her, how willing she was to forgive her. But it suddenly clicked in her mind.

_ This is who she is ... and she cares about you.  _

The thought made her heart swell and she mentally slapped herself for taking that long to realize it. The doctor had done nothing but make it glaringly obvious over the last few months.

“Thank God,” she sighed, resting her forehead against Carina’s and taking the taller woman’s hands in hers. “Because I really, really like you.”

“I really, really like you too. I’m not going to let you go that easy ... plus, technically I’d have to be your girlfriend to break up with you anyway,” Carina added coyly, winking at the blonde. 

Suddenly it hit Maya.

_ Make this right. _

“Yeah ... yeah you’re right,” she said, bringing the doctor’s knuckles to her lips and kissing them softly. “So will you?”

Carina looked at her confused.

“Will I what?”

“Doctor Carina DeLuca,” Maya started. “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

“You’re ... you’re sure?” Carina asked, looking somewhat shocked. “I don’t want to rush you.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Maya confirmed, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you, Carina. You ... you make me want to be better.” 

“You’re perfect the way you are, bella.” With that Carina closed the distance between them and captured Maya’s lips in a searing kiss. The captain responded immediately, tangling her fingers in long brown hair and pouring every ounce of emotion she could into it. After a few blissful moments they pulled away for air.

“So is that a yes?” the blonde asked with a sly smile.

“Si, bellissima. That is definitely a yes,” the doctor replied, pecking her lips again and pulling her into a tight hug. “I think you need a drink.”

“You have no idea,” Maya laughed and Carina untangled herself from her arms and padded off towards the kitchen. A few minutes later she emerged with two glasses of red wine.

“You’re a saint,” Maya said as she accepted one of them and leaned back on the couch. Carina sat down next to her, resting her bare legs across the firefighter’s lap.

They sat there in content silence for a few moments, sipping their wine. Carina ran her fingers through Maya’s hair as the blonde slowing caressed her long legs with her fingertips. 

“Thank you,” Maya said softly after some time had passed.

“For what?”

“For opening up to me before ... for forgiving me ... for just being wonderful in general.” The captain looked at her girlfriend who had her signature coy smile on.

“You don’t have to thank me, Maya,” she said. “You mean so much to me. I always want to be there for you if you need me.”

“I want to be there for you too,” Maya whispered before pressing their lips together. It started out slow and sweet but then the doctor ran her tongue slowly across the shorter woman’s lips, asking permission that she was almost too eager to grant. 

Maya moaned as their tongues met and she pulled away briefly to place both of their wine glasses on the table before diving right back in. 

Ten minutes later they were a tangled mess of limbs, panting for air. Carina had somehow ended up on top of Maya and was currently sucking what were sure to be hickies into her neck.

The blonde was in such a state of bliss that couldn’t bring herself to care. 

A silky tongue suddenly drifted over just the right spot and she let out a loud moan.

“Oh fuck.” Her hips bucked up, grinding sensually into her girlfriend’s. Carina chuckled and ran her tongue slowly over the spot again before biting down harshly. Maya yelped at the sensation. “Baby ... oh fuck, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” the Italian whispered seductively into her ear, nipping the lobe as she went back to kissing down her neck. 

“God I want you so bad”

“So take me, bella,” Carina husked, lips hovering directly over Maya’s. “I’m yours.”

That was all the persuading Maya needed.

Quicker than she even thought she could move she flipped their positions so she was on top of the doctor and wrapped her long legs around her waist before sliding her hands up toned thighs. 

“God, you’re so sexy,” she husked as she lightly scratched the doctor’s pale skin.

“Mmmm kiss me, bella,” Carina purred, sliding her hands under Maya’s shirt. The captain didn’t have to be told twice. Swooping down she claimed swollen lips in a heated kiss that they both lost themselves in. 

Tongues massaged. Teeth nipped. Hips bucked frantically into each other. 

The blonde was honestly surprised they hadn’t fogged up Carina’s windows with how hot and heavy things were getting. 

The doctor’s hands continued to make their way up Maya’s shirt until they reached her breasts and gave a firm squeeze, eliciting yet another moan out of the younger woman. 

“That’s so not fair, I’m supposed to be the one taking you,” she managed to get out as Carina began teasing her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

“You know I can’t resist these,” Carina husked squeezing again and nipping at the lips hovering barely a centimeter above hers. “Plus, you’re taking too long. I’m so ready for you, cara.” With that the brunette removed a hand from Maya’s shirt, grabbed one of the blonde’s and placed it directly over her center. Even through her shorts the firefighter could feel how wet she was.

“Oh my god ... baby.” Maya began to rub right, slow circles over the fabric causing Carina’s hips to buck into her hand. “Someone’s eager,” the captain chuckled smuggly, applying more pressure. 

“I thought I was making that pretty obvious,” the Italian huffed. 

“Maybe I want to take my time with you,” Maya teased, slowing her motions slightly and eliciting a disapproving glare from her girlfriend.

Two could play at that game, though, and before Maya had a chance to react the doctor was snaking her hand between their bodies, unbuttoning her jean and shoving her hand underneath to cup between her legs. The blonde almost cried out in ecstasy. 

“I don’t think you want to take your time, bella,” Carina purred as her fingers spread Maya’s wetness around. “You’re so wet ... I think you want me to fuck you right now ... really, really hard.” A teasing finger dipped slowly into her, just testing the waters. “Is that what you want?” The younger girl nodded eagerly, biting her lip so hard to keep from screaming that she was sure she’d draw blood. “Use your words, Maya. I want to hear you.”

“Y-y-yes,” she stammered. Carina’s index finger was currently dipping in and out of her dripping pussy painfully slowly and she could barely keep it together.

“Yes what, bella?”

“Yes, baby ... I want you to fuck me,” she managed to choke out. “I want you to fuck me so hard.” 

With that, Carina smiled wickedly and plunged two fingers deep into the firefighter and began thrusting in and out at a pace so delicious Maya knew she wouldn’t last long at all. 

“Oh fuck, baby,” she whimpered, moving her hips to meet Carina’s well timed thrusts. 

“You’re so sexy when you ride my fingers, bellissima. I love watching you like this.” 

After only a few minutes Maya was tumbling over the edge and collapsing on top of her girlfriend.

“Holy shit.” She heard Carina chuckle as she pulled her hand out of her pants and brought her fingers to her lips, eagerly sucking off every trace of the younger woman. 

“Mmm, you taste so good,” the doctor said, placing a soft kiss on the panting girl’s forehead.

“That was so unfair,” Maya giggled, snuggling her head deeper into the crook of Carina’s neck.

“You know I’m very impatient, bella. Plus I’m ... what do you call it? A top.”

Maya’s head shot up instantly.

“You think you just topped me?” Carina nodded devilishly. “Oh you just wait, Dr. DeLuca. We’re in for a very long night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much another chapter as just a quick B-side.

“Mmmm ... quello che stai facendo è fantastico, non fermarti, bella.” 

Carina was flat on her back, drenched in sweat, with her legs spread as wide as humanly possible and her girlfriend hard at work between them.

Her joke about topping Maya had gone over exactly as she’d hoped, turning her girlfriend into an absolute sexual beast who had been ravaging her as if she really had something to prove. The doctor obviously had no issues about her performance in bed, but she also wasn’t complaining ... at all. 

“As sexy as it is when you speak Italian, I definitely heard the word fantastic in there so I’m going to need you to translate,” Maya said, barely pausing her current ministrations to get the words out. 

“I said, that feels ... oh dio ... so good ... don’t stop.” 

The Italian generally felt good about her English language skills, but having to translate as the firefighter’s tongue moved so deliciously against her clit was no easy task. Especially considering Maya had been going down on her for over an hour and she was currently building up to orgasm number four.

She felt the younger woman’s lips form  
a wide smile and barely a second later two fingers entered her slowly.

“Fuck, Maya ... “ she hissed as the girl thrust into her at a painfully slow pace. “Pui forte ... harder, baby ... please.”

“Tell me I’m the top.”

“Che cosa?”

“Tell ... me ... I’m ... the top.”

Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust of her fingers, and each thrust pushed Carina closer and closer to tumbling over the edge. But she had to admit she was torn between wanting to come and wanting to tease her girlfriend some more. 

“Come on, baby. I know you want to come. Just say it and I’ll make you come so hard, I promise,” Maya cooed before dipping her head to lick the doctors clit softly. It shot a jolt of electricity to Carina’s core and she wasn’t sure she could hold on much longer. Pride and teasing be damned. 

“Oh fuck, bella of course you’re the top,” she all but screamed. “I love when you take me, please make me come.” Maya’s eyes darkened and she smiled wickedly.

“Anything you say, beautiful.” With that she took Carina’s clit in her mouth and sucked hard and began pumping her fingers quickly in and out of the writhing woman below her. 

An intense wave of pleasure crashed over the brunette and she grabbed onto Maya’s hair for dear life as she rode out her orgasm. 

Once she even out, Maya kissed up her body and collapsed next to her, wrapping an arm snuggly around her waist and burying her face in the crook of her neck. 

“You okay?” she asked with a chuckle, a little prouder of herself than she’d care to admit.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life,” Carina replied, still trying to catch her breath. “Who knew your competitiveness would bode so well for me?”

The blonde laughed and kissed her girlfriend’s neck softly. 

“Well if I’m being completely honest and vulnerable ... that was less about me proving I was a top and more about me just wanting to make you feel good for being so, you know, perfect,” Maya admitted shyly. 

Carina’s heart swelled at her words. She turned her body so she was facing her girlfriend and cupped her cheek, rubbing it softly with her thumb.

“First of all, I’m not even remotely perfect but you’re sweet,” Carina said, pecking her lips softly. “Second ... as sexy as you are when you’re dominant, you’re even sexier when you let yourself be vulnerable. It’s beautiful ... and you never have to be afraid to be that way with me.” 

Maya smiled brightly. So many people had told her over the years how it’s okay to be vulnerable; her friends, her co-workers, her mother, past boyfriends and girlfriends. But this was the first time she ever believed it. The woman in her arms made her feel so safe and loved and she couldn’t even believe how lucky she’d gotten to find her.

“What’s got you smiling so big, bella?”

“You,” Maya said simply before leaning in and kissing her again.

“Oh yeah?” Another kiss.

“Yeah.” Another kiss. “And in the spirit of vulnerability ... I secretly love it when you top me.”

“Yeah, cara ... I know.”


End file.
